The Meadow
by ThatGreyPenguin
Summary: When Naruto dreams of a mysterious person, how will it change his life? Kiba x Naruto, yaoi.


**-Author's Note-**

Welcome (who am I welcoming? Nobody is going to read this) to my first fanfiction! I'm really excited to write this, and I promise to update it somewhat frequently. Please don't be too harsh on me. As I just said, this is my first fanfic. It's going to be a Kiba x Naruto fanfic, which means…*insert fangirl voice here*yaoi! I'm not going to force you into my Kibanaru army, so if you really want to, you can leave with the back button at the top of your browser (please don't leave. I get lonely by myself). You can also look forward to lemons. Beautiful, fangirl causing lemons. If someone actually is reading this, please please please let me know by leaving a review! So, without further ado, read on! ^-^

**Warnings**: There will be lemons and yaoi. If you have a problem with this kind of fanfiction, please just leave.

**Chapter One**

**(Naruto POV**)

_I sat in a meadow surrounded by trees. The meadow was full of assortments of flowers, with colors ranging from light blue to dark red. The sky was sunny, with clouds gently moving across the sky. I looked at the ground and noticed that I was sitting on a blanket. To my left sat a picnic basket, and to my right…to my right lay a figure. They were laying on their back, watching the clouds. The shade coming from the clouds covered the person, making it impossible for me to see who they were. Even with the mystery person next to me, I felt content. It felt as though the world was slowing down to allow me to notice how beautiful it was. _

_I looked back to my right so that I could look at the person. I still couldn't see who they were, but just looking at them made me feel warm inside, as if I knew that I was happy with them. I smiled. I laid next to the figure and watched the clouds. It was one of those moments where you just don't want to talk. You just want to enjoy your surroundings and take in the scenery, breathe in the air, and forget all troubles. I leaned in towards the person, and put my head in the nook of their neck. I felt whole._

Light flickered across my face. I groaned and rolled over. Just five more minutes. I just want five more minutes in the meadow. I sat up and leaned against the wall behind the bed and rubbed my eyes. Who was the mystery person in the meadow with me? Why did I feel so content?

I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. 8:24 AM. Wait. Wasn't I supposed to meet Sakura at the front gate at 9:00 AM? "CRAP!" I groaned. '_If I'm late, Sakura-chan is going to kill me." _I quickly jumped out of bed and hurried toward the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of three-minute microwavable Miso Ramen. I put it in the microwave and started it. I ran back to my room, where I switched out my orange pajamas for my orange jacket. I looked down and noticed I was still only wearing my boxers with tiny red foxes on them. I opened my drawer that held my pants, only to see dust. I panicked and ran around the small building, looking for clean pants. I ran towards my overnight bag that I take on missions. I opened it and sighed with relief. I had an extra pair just in case my other pair got bloody or torn up.

The smell of ramen filled the apartment. I hopped towards the microwave while pulling my pants up. I grabbed my ramen and shoveled it down in under a minute. I looked towards the clock and saw 8:43 AM._ 'Okay good. I still have time. I just need to make it to the front gate in 17 minutes.' _I opened the door, grabbing my Konoha headband at the same time, turned the corner, and sprinted toward the gate.

**(Kiba POV)**

I sniffed the morning air, breathing in the scent of rain-watered grass and fresh air. I walked down a market street, passing countless shops which sold various goods from food to lucky charms. I was on my way to meet Hinata. _'I wonder what she wants. She said she would tell me when I met her by the park. I hope it's not bad news.' _Hinata and I have always had each other's backs. Being from the same team, they were constantly around each other, and naturally formed a friendship. She would often come to visit me and the Inuzuka dogs and the compound, a fact that my mother Tsume enjoyed. She was almost always saying how pretty Hinata was and that he should get the nerve to ask her out. She was always going on about him being the heir to the clan and that he will need a wife to continue the clan. The only problem with that is that I'm not interested in Hinata. Sure, she's pretty, and is always really nice to me and is a close friend, but I just don't see her that way. I also knew that Hinata wasn't interested in me either. She was interested in Naruto. She was always blushing when they were in the same room, and her stuttering always became worse around him.

I snapped out of my thinking and walked up to the park. Hinata said she would meet him at their usual meeting place, which is the swing set in the middle of the park. I walked to the swings and sat down on one. '_She said she would be here at 9:00 AM. It's 8:57 AM. She better show up. Otherwise I'm gonna kill her for making me get up this early. I have no missions today.'_

I heard a leaf crunch behind me. I turned around and saw Hinata walking towards the swing set. I grinned. "I thought you weren't going to show up! What took you so long? You're usually the first one here," he questioned. She looked at him, while blushing furiously. "I… Well... Um… Naruto-kun took a while to get up this morning…" She looked at me and quickly looked back at the ground. I just looked at her and laughed. "You were waiting for him again? You know, one of these days you are going to have to talk to him. You can't wait for him forever." She looked up with me, anger burning in her eyes. "Of course I know I can't wait for him! Don't you think I know that? But every time I approach him, I get nervous and stutter and just look away…" I instantly felt bad for the female ninja. She loved Naruto, and he had no clue.

I decided to change the topic. "So why did you ask me to come here? Are you okay?" She looked at him, a small smile playing on her face. "Ya, I'm great! I just needed to pass on an important message from Iruka-sensei." _'Iruka-sensei? Why would he want to give me a message?' _My curiosity got the best of me. "What was the message?" She had to think for a minute to make sure she got it right, and told him. "Iruka-sensei wanted me to tell you that he needed a pair of ninja to come to his classroom and show the kids a couple of his old students, and he wanted to know if you would want to be one of the ninja." I was dumbstruck. My time at the academy definitely had shown that I wasn't the greatest student. _'I wonder why he picked me. Haha it must be my good looks,' _he joked to himself. "Uh ya. Sure. I'd love to. When does he want me there?" Hinata thought for a minute again, and remembered. "He said he wanted you there at 12:00 PM today." _'Today? I assumed it would be a different day. Oh well. I'm not doing anything today.' "_Okay! Thanks Hinata! See you around!" He grinned his canine smile and ran off. Hinata just watched him run off and smiled at his impatience.

**(Naruto POV)**

I spotted Sakura leaning against the wall to the left of the main gate. She was looking around impatiently, and spotted me making my way toward her. "Naruto! You're late!" I looked at her with a huge grin. "Well you can't expect me to get here on time! I had to look amazing!" Sakura groaned. "You woke up late again didn't you? Why do you never set an alarm?" He thought for a few seconds. "Well, that means I would have to wake up from my ramen filled dreamland!" She knocked him to the ground. "CAN YOU NOT THINK ABOUT RAMEN FOR JUST 10 MINUTES?!" He rubbed his head and grumbled. "Someone has obviously not had ramen today…" She smacked him again.

"Listen dummy. Iruka-sensei wanted me to ask you if you wanted to help him in his classroom. He needs a second ninja to come and talk to his class." _'Iruka? If he wanted to, he could've asked Sakura or another ninja. One who wasn't so…well…me. I wonder why he picked me.' _"Eh, I guess I could spare a few precious hours of my day for the ninjas of tomorrow!" Sakura roundhouse kicked me in the stomach. "WHY ARE YOU SO FULL OF YOURSELF?!" She sighed. "I honestly don't know why he picked you." I looked at her, a smirk playing on my lips. "Hehe, Sakura-chan is jealous that she didn't get picked!" She turned red and kicked my legs out from under me. "Just go! Don't put bad ideas in those young innocent children's minds." I laughed. "Since when do I have bad ideas?" With that, I stood up and took off running towards the school.

**(Kiba POV – Noon)**

I opened the door to the classroom. What I saw confused me. The classroom was empty. I walked in, and checked the blackboard behind Iruka-sensei's desk for a note saying where they were. Nothing. I decided that I would wait for someone to show up. I walked to the seat that had been mine for my school years.

To pass the time, I tapped my foot to the hit song, "Fighting Dreamers." After the eleventh time, I started to think of my friends who were in my class. Back then, I wasn't especially close to any of them, but once I became a Genin, I grew close to the eight others that made up what people called the Rookie Nine. When I was put in the squad with Hinata and Shino, I was a little nervous. Hinata I was fine with. She seemed nice, even though she almost never talked. Shino was the reason I was nervous. I didn't know anything about him, except for the fact that his clan had a weird thing for bugs. I'm glad that he wasn't as weird as I thought.

At around 1:10 PM, I heard shouting coming from down the hall. I perked my head up, trying to hear who it was. The door burst open, with Naruto flying across the classroom. He hit the wall on the other side of the classroom, causing books on basic chakra control and ninja history to fall on him. I rolled my eyes. I've never been especially close to Naruto. Sure we've shared missions, and we've covered each other's backs several times, but now that I think about it, we've never just hung out. We usually just end up yelling at each other. He shook his head to get the books off of him, and he noticed me. He pointed at me. "Kiba! Why are you here? Are you the other ninja Iruka asked to come here?" I groaned inwardly. _'Iruka-sensei asked Naruto to come here? Why not someone like Shikamaru?' _"Yep. I guess I am. You're more than an hour late. You know that right?" Naruto grinned and stood up. "Well I got hungry, so I ran to get some ramen, but halfway there I realized I didn't have any money, so I ran home to get some!" _'Same old Naruto. Only thinking about ramen.'_ "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Iruka-sensei is later than you. What could be keeping him?" Just as I was saying that, a click from the door echoed throughout the room. _'What the…'_ Naruto ran to the door and turned the handle. He looked at me. "It's not opening…"

**(Konohamaru POV)**

I smirked as I was walking away. I could hear someone trying to open the door from the inside. _'They should just give up trying! I tied that door shut with extra-strength chakra string. They won't be able to get out of there unless someone opens it from the outside.' _I started to leave the school building, when I remembered something. I ran back to the outside of the classroom, and placed a small recorder next to the door. _'I almost forgot to leave this here. The entire reason I locked them in there was to hear them yelling at each other. What good would it have done if I didn't hear it?'_


End file.
